ClareRulesSturges
It's All Because of Him Part 1 (Theme song) ((We start where Him is on vacation having a memory) Him: 'No. Get away. Leave me alone, you brats. (His glasses start to break) '''Memory Momoko: '''Hayyyy-ya! (Throws her yo-yo) '''Memory Miyako: '''Huh! (Hits Memory Him to Memory Kaoru) '''Memory Kaoru: '(Grunts) 'Memory Him: '''No. Wait. (Memory Kaoru hits Memory Him with her hammer who lands on the snow) (Him's right lens breaks off) '''Him: '''All I wanted was a little time away. Just gliding by the pool without a care in the world, but oh, no. I'm even dreaming of those little rascals. (Laughs) (He sees that people are looking at him) '''Him: '''What are you looking at? Can't you see that I'm just trying to enjoy my vacation? (People laugh) '''Him: '''Oh. So you think that's funny, do you? (Angry grunt) I'll show you what happens to people who laugh at me! (He sends his black spores into the pool) '''Man: '''What is that stuff? (The water sends the people up) (People scream) '''Woman: '''What is going on? '''Man: '''I didn't know there was a water park. (People scream as they fall down back in the pool with people who are concerned) (Him laughs) '''Him: '''Well, that was amusing. (Sighs) But it didn't do anything to help me with my Powerpuff problems which go way back to the first time I encountered those little do-gooders. (He starts to remember what happened to himself) First, that terrible professor robbed me of my dark light force. As if that weren't enough, those meddlesome girls sealed it up in a trunk and tossed it into the ocean where it was frozen in an iceberg. (His left lens breaks off and he starts to freeze) All that time, I can feel it freezing. Like icy digas digging into the pit of my soul. (A woman walks by and laughs) (Thinking she was laughing at him, he gets angry) I told you not to laugh! (Sees the 2 girls in their bikinis) So you want to cool off in the pool, do you? (Gasps and laughs) (Opens his claw which contains his black spores) Those 2 young ladies. They need a makeover. (Sends them and they transform the girls from their bikinis to war armor as they scream and fall on the ground) (Laughs) (His other black spores go to him) Well, hello, my lovelies. How are the spa business doing these days? Finally, I got interest in. (They spin around him) The Powerpuff Girls? I was just thinking about them. (The spores form into a diamond) (He gasps as their streaks fly in the sky) (The pink streak hits the bush and Momoko runs out) (The green streak goes through the elevator and Kaoru walks out) (And Miyako is in her room hugging her octopus doll, Octi) Oh, let me see if I understand this. You're trying to tell me that these new Powerpuff Girls have secret identities? (The black spores turns into them with mallets hitting their heads) I wonder what it is with these prissy superhero types. Why do they always insist on living double lives? (Angrily) And why didn't you tell me any sooner? This is just old stuff! (Spins as his black spores form parantheses with M's next to them left and right) But let's be honest here. I'm a supervillain! Disposing these girls while they're at their weakest isn't any fun at all.I need to think of something despicable. Someone as worthy and violent such as myself. ((The black spores form parantheses with arrows, a line, and long arrows under the parantheses) Oh, yes. I think I've got it. (To his spores) Come closer. I don't want anyone else to hear. (The spores turns into an ear and Him whispers to them) (They turn into an O, an up arrow, an aprostrophe in parantheses with a lower case B next to it) Of course it's a terrible thing to do. That's my job. Now get to it. (The black spores form into a plane and flies away) Good luck, boys! The girls will despise each other just as much as I despise them! (The black spores arrives to New Townsville at night and goes through Miyako's closed window and goes into Octi and possesses him as his eyes turn red) ((Outside of Miyako's grandma's house, it's a beautiful day and we see Miyako hugging Octi and puts him on her dresser) '''Miyako: '''OK, Octi. Now you stay here and look after my room while I'm at school. (Laughs) (Octi's eyes turn red and jumps onto Miyako's backpack) (The Girls meet each other) '''Momoko, Miyako, and Karou: '''Morning! '''Kaoru: '''Huh? (She sees Octi on Miyako's backpack) Uh, aren't you a little old bringing that stuffed toy to school with you? '''Miyako: '''Huh? (Kaoru takes Octi off her backpack and shows him) '''Kaoru: '''People are going to see this and think you're like 2 years old or something. '''Miyako: '(Gasps and takes Octi from her) Hey! Don't talk about Octi that way. He's been my best friend ever since I was 2 years old. 'Momoko: '''So this is our competition, huh? (Laughs as she hugs Octi) '''Miyako: '(Laughs) 'Miyako's Thoughts: '''That's weird. I thought I left Octi home this morning. (Momoko is still laughing as she is hugging Octi) (In school, Momoko runs to her locker) '''Momoko: '''I can't believe I forgot my pencil case. I hope it's in here. There it is. (Sighs) (In Miyako's locker, Octi's eyes turn red and reaches into Momoko's locker and steals her shorts) (The bell rings as Miyako and Momoko walk in and they see Kaoru eating) '''Miyako: '''Huh? '''Momoko: '''Whoa. Look at her go. (She and Miyako go to Kaoru's desk while she's eating) It's not lunch yet. '''Kaoru: '(Stops eating) Yeah, but we got gym next period, so I need the energy. 'Miyako: '''Whenever I eat before gym class, it makes me queasy. '''Kaoru: '''Not me. I'll see you guys out there. (Miyako goes to her locker) '''Miyako: '''Hope it's not too dark in there. I'd hop in to keep you company, but I don't think I'd fit. (Laughs) '''Kaoru: '(Sighs) Yum. Now I'm just in time for gym class. (Bell rings) Maybe not. (Runs to her locker) Uh-oh. I'd better hurry. (Octi's eyes turn red and steals Blossom's lunch) (Outside, a basketball is thrown and goes through the net as the boys are playing basketball) 'Boys: '''Pass the ball. No. Take the shot.(The girls are sitting in front of their gym teacher while they are playing) '''Gym Teacher: '''OK, girls. We're gonna try the vault again. '''Girls: '''Yeah. '''Gym Teacher: '''Blossom, why don't you start us off? '''Momoko: '''Sure! '''Miyako: '''I'm just glad she didn't pick me. '''Momoko: '''Mm. (Stands up as her classmates' faces are red) '''Momoko: '(Stands into position) Huh! (Runs and jumps with her hands on the vault with her legs stretching as Kaoru and Miyako's faces are still red and lands on the mat perfectly) 'Momoko's Thoughts: '''I did it. (Blinks her eyes) Huh? (Her classmates are still laughing) '''Miyako: '''Have you seen your shorts lately, Blossom? '''Momoko: '''Uh, what about them? (Gasps as she sees her shorts with a heart shape that was cut out exposing her underwear and cries as her classmates are still laughing with Octi at the window amused) (In class, a grumpy teacher is talking) '''Grumpy Teacher: '''Everyone, eyes on the screen. '''Video Lady: '''In this unit, we'll be stitching a beautiful country landscape. Follow along using your templates. Everyone, gets your needles ready. (The class picks up their needles) Start with the pink thread. '''Grumpy Teacher: '''Hear that? Polish your pink thread, people. (The class starts to stitch their landscapes) (Momoko sees that she's out of the pink thread) '''Momoko: '''Uh-oh. Great. Now I'm all out of the pink stuff. Hey, Bubbles. Can I borrow some of yours? '''Miyako: '''Yeah, sure. I have tons. (Gives the box to Momoko) I always keep extra supplies in my sewing kit. '''Momoko: '''Huh. That's a good idea. (Opens the box and she gasps as she sees the box in Miyako's box which reminds her of her humiliation) '''Momoko's Thoughts: '''The missing part of my shorts! '''Momoko: '(Growls) Now we know where you get your extra supplies! 'Miyako: '''Huh? '''Kaoru: '''I'm trying to sew over here. What are you so round up about? '''Momoko: '''This! (Shows the heart) Miyako and Kaoru gasp) '''Kaoru: '''No wonder you're angry. (Looks at Bubbles) '''Miyako: '''No, wait. i don't know how that got in there. '''Grumpy Teacher: '''Be quiet, down in the back, if you quiet down and start sewing! '''The Girls: '''Yes, ma'am! '''Momoko: '''When class is over, you better have a good explanation for this. '''Miyako: '''But I didn't do it. Why won't you believe me? '''Grumpy Teacher: '(Growls) '''Kaoru: '''You guys are going to get us in trouble. Quit it. (Momoko and Miyako angrily look at each other and look away) (Kaoru is playing soccer just as she hears Miyako and Momoko) '''Momoko and Kiyako: BUTTERCUP! (Kaoru falls on the ground with the ball as Momoko and Miyako run to her because they are really angry) (Kaoru gets up) Kaoru: 'What's gotten into you guys today? '''Momoko: '''You greedy little pig! '''Miyako: '''If you wanted some of ours, all you had to do was ask. I would've shared! '''Kaoru: '''What are you talking about? '''Momoko and Miyako: '''Look! '''Kaoru: '(She looks) What?! You think I ate your lunches? 'Momoko: '''When you were alone in homeroom, so who else could've eaten them? '''Miyako: '''And we saw how hungry you were this morning! '''Kaoru: '''So what? I'm not a thief! (All 3 girls growl and look away from each other) With Octi at the window, the black spores come out of him and went flying to another place) (At a cabin in the woods, Mojo Jojo is eating) '''Mojo Jojo: '(Finishes eating) Know-it-alls. All Mojo gets to eat is noodles. (He turns around and screams as he sees a buffet of food on a table) (Laughs) Now that is what I'm talking about. Oh, boy. There are even oranges. Which is my favorite. Finally, I will eat like a king! (He tries to eat the food, but he falls on the ground) (Groans) Why does this always happen to me? 'Black Spored Him: '(Laughs) 'Mojo Jojo: '''Is Mojo hallucinating? '''Black Spored Him: '''I have something important to tell you. '''Mojo Jojo: '''You mean like a secret message? '''Black Spored Him: '''Something like that. Right now, the Powerpuff Girls are weak so you can defeat them. '''Mojo Jojo: '''At last! Mojo knew this day would happen if he waited long enough. but if you're a stranger, can I trust you? '''Black Spored Him: '(Laughs) '''Mojo Jojo: '''OK. I trust you. Mojo thinks it is obvious that we both want the same thing. To crush the Powerpuff Girls. '''It's All Because of Him Part 2 (The Girls still are looking away from each other until their communicators are beeping) 'The Girls: '''Huh? '''Professor: '''The city is in danger once again, girls. Mojo is attacking the city with those awful robot thingies. '''The Girls: '(Gasps) 'Professor: '''We're all counting on you, girls. Let's go. '''The Girls: '''We're on it. (Mojo is attacking the city with his Robo Jojo) (The Girls are flying towards him) '''Mojo Jojo: '''Good. Here they come. '''Kaoru: '''You just don't know when to quit, do you? '''Miyako: '''Why can't you just be a good little monkey? '''Kaoru and Miyako: '(They look at each other) Huh? (Looks at Blossom) 'Kaoru: '''Uh, Blossom, what are you doing? '''Momoko: '''Have you guys ever noticed that I always attack first? That means that you and Bubbles get to have the big finale at the time. '''Kaoru and Miyako: '''Huh? '''Momoko: '''Maybe you girls should start the battle for once. '''Miyako: '''I think we should talk about this some other time. '''Kaoru: '''You're still mad about what happened at school, aren't you? '''Momoko: '''Well, with you pig, everyone saw my underwear and I never got to eat lunch! '''Miyako: '''It wasn't me. '''Kaoru: '''We don't have time for this. We gotta get Mojo. (The Girls continue to argue) '''Mojo Jojo: '''Well, it looks like a funny little schnitzel, but it is now my chance to strike! (He uses his robot to grab The Girls in his robot claws) (The Professor, Ken, and Poochi come in the car) '''Mojo Jojo: '''Yes! I have finally done it! '''Poochi: '''No way. He actually caught them. '''Kaoru: '''Blossom, this is all your fault, you know that? '''Momoko: '''Don't blame me. You're the one who ate my lunch! '''Professor: '''They're supposed to fight Mojo, not each other. '''Mojo Jojo: '''Now, first Mojo will send you in for a spin. (Spins the Girls and throws them who fall down on the ground) Now to finish them off. '''Professor: '''Oh, no! '''Mojo Jojo: '(Readies his rocket launcher and laughs) Boom! (Launches it at the Girls) 'Professor: '(Drives to the Girls and gets them into the car) 'Mojo Jojo: '(Screams) (He goes to where the Girls fell) (Coughs) Did I get them? (The Girls are actually in the car and he actually thinks he defeated them) Yes, they are gone. I finally defeated the Powerpuff Girls! Now nothing can stop me and I am free to take over the world! (Laughs as Octi flies to see him going to the Mayor's office) (Back in the car) 'Ken: '''I sure hope the girls are all right. '''Poochi: '''If they're not, then we're all in big trouble! (At the Mayor's office) '''The Mayor: '''Miss Bellum, do you have those files? '''Miss Bellum: '''Right here, sir. (Mojo gets in his office as The Mayor screams as he is in the Robo Jojo's grasp) '''The Mayor: '''Oh, no! Help me! You need to call the Powerpuff Girls! '''Mojo Jojo: '(Laughs) I am sorry, but you'll never be mayor ever again! (The Mayor and Miss Bellum gasp) 'Mojo Jojo: '''Yes, and from now on, I'll be the mayor of New Townsville! '''The Mayor: '''You can't just say you're going to be mayor. You have to be elected. '''Mojo Jojo: '''What?! (His robot shakes The Mayor) '''The Mayor: '''I'm sure we can arrange something. '''Mojo Jojo: '''Mm. That's more like it. '''Miss Bellum: '''I can't work for Mayor Mojo. '''Mojo Jojo: '''Mayor Mojo. Has a nice ring to it. Does it not? Could you do me a favor and say that one more time, please? '''Miss Bellum: '''Mayor Mojo. '''Mojo Jojo: '''That is like music to my ears. I'll let you stay in honors as my assistant. '''Miss Bellum: '''Thank you, I guess. '''The Mayor: '''Miss Bellum, after all we've been through, how can you do this to me? '''Miss Bellum: '''I'm sorry, sir, but it is tricky to say no to a monkey with a giant robot.I just work here, remember? I'm not a Powerpuff Girl. '''The Mayor: '''Oh, no! This is terrible! '''Mojo Jojo: '''That is enough talking.You are fired. Good-bye. '''The Mayor: '''Wait. Maybe you need 2 assistants. (Mojo's robot throws the Mayor into the sky) '''Mojo Jojo: '''Now let us discuss the first order of business. '''Miss Bellum: '''And what would that be? '''Mojo Jojo; '''The most important one. Tell me what we are going to eat for lunch. '''Miss Bellum: '(Taps her watch) Sorry. Lunch hour ended a little while ago. 'Mojo Jojo: '''Being a mayor is going to be harder than Mojo thought. Wait, I know something we can do instead. (The Professor and his son, Ken are outside as the windows in the lab close) '''Professor: '''You're kidding! '''Ken: '''How can the mayor shut down the science lab? What are we gonna do, Dad? (Back in the Mayor's office) '''Mojo Jojo: '(Laughs) Now Professor Utonium cannot use his silly inventions to stop me. It is only a matter of time before I take over the world. (Laughs as he twirls in his chair) 'Octi/Him: '''Very good, Mr. Mayor. (Mojo turns around) '''Mojo Jojo: '''Huh? What do you want, little octopus? '''Octi/Him: '''I came to inform you that you are no longer needed. '''Mojo's Thoughts: '''Wait just a sec. He also told me about how the Powerpuff Girls were arguing. '''Mojo Jojo: '''Wait. Mojo is the mayor. So I don't have to listen to you! (Tries to get Octi/Him) Where did he go? (Octi's eyes turn red as he is getting bigger) You want to be the mayor? OK. We can help you. (Screams) (The Professor and The Mayor are at a Chinese restaurant) '''The Mayor: '''If I can't be mayor of New Townsville, what am I supposed to do? '''Professor: '''That's nothing, but with no lab, where am I going to conduct my research? Let's order something to cheer us up. (Ken goes in) '''Ken: '''Quit complaining, you two. Don't you realize that sitting around here and sulking like babies isn't going to help anything? '''The Mayor: '''I think he's right, Professor. '''Professor: '''We can't get Mojo out of the mayor's office, then New Townsville is doomed. Not to mention what would happen if he really does take over the world. (Mojo is thrown out in his Robo Jojo on the ground) '''Professor: '''That's a coincidence. It's Mojo! (Walks over and holds him) What happened to you? '''Mojo Jojo: '''I do not know how to say this, but an octopus stole my job. '''The Mayor: '''I don't think anyone expected that. '''Mojo Jojo: '''Are you calling me a liar?! '''The Mayor: '''No. '''Ken: '''This octopus monster, can you describe him? '''Mojo Jojo: '''He was wearing his little top hat on his head. (Groans) '''Ken: '''I wonder what's going on. (Back at the lab) (Buttercup wakes up) '''Kaoru: '''What happened? '''Miyako: '''Ken and the Professor must've brought us back to the lab. '''Momoko: '''If they hadn't gotten there, who knows what could've happened to us? '''Kaoru: '''Yeah. I guess Mojo really creamed us back there, didn't he? '''Miyako: '''Hey, what happened to Octi? '''Kaoru: '''Who cares about your stuffed toy? We've got more important things to worry about! '''Miyako: '''What could be more important than my best friend in the whole world? Because it sure isn't you guys anymore. Not after today. I was looking forward to eating my lunch, you know! (Kaoru stares angrily at her) '''Poochi: '(Yelling) There's no time for arguing! The whole city's about to be attacked by an octopus monster? 'The Girls: '''Octopus monster?! (Kaoru looks angry at who could be behind this) '''Miyako: '''I got a bad feeling about this. '''Momoko: '''Then let's fix it. (The Girls transform into their Powerpuff counterparts and fly and stops to see Miss Bellum in Octi's tentacle on the top of the Mayor's office) '''Miss Bellum: '(Yells) I want my old job back! 'Miyako: '''It's my Octi! '''Momoko: '''Yeah, but what happened to him? (A flashback happens) '''Flashback Miyako: '''OK, Octi. Now you stay here and look after my room while I'm at school. (Laughs) '''Flashback Octi: '(His eyes turn red) 'Miyako: '''Why didn't I figure it out before? When I came to school this morning, I left him on my dresser. '''Momoko: '''Are you saying that he jumped on your backpack all by himself? '''Kaoru: '(Narrates with a flashback of Octi in Miyako's locker) When I was alone in the classroom today, he was the only one there. (End flashback) Could that be why he came to school today? What if he's the one who cut the fabric out of Blossom's shorts and then ate your lunches? 'Momoko: '''You mean he had us arguing on purpose so Mojo could defeat us? '''Octi/Him: '''I'm impressed. You figured it out. '''Kaoru: '''I know that voice. '''The Girls: '''It's Him. (Him reveals himself) '''Him: '''Very good, girls. Bubbles' little toy was so cute. I just couldn't resist. '''Miss Bellum: '''Hurry! You have to stop him! '''Momoko: '''Don't worry, but that's what we're gonna do. Because we're a team again. (The Girls pose) Yo-yo octav shot! (Hits Octi's tentacle) '''Miyako: '''Bubbles catcher! (Uses her wand and saves Miss Bellum in a bubble) '''Kaoru: '(About to use her hammer) Hypersonic...! 'Miyako: '(Stops her) Wait, Buttercup. Don't do it. 'Kaoru: '''But I have to. He's the bad guy. '''Miyako: '''He's also my little Octi and if you hit him with everything you got, he might get hurt. '''Kaoru: '''Please tell me you're kidding. (Octi/Him snatches Bubbles in his tentacle as she screams) '''Kaoru: '''Oh, no. '''Miyako: '''Octi, it's me! '''Kaoru: '''We're coming, Bubbles! '''Octi/Him: '''I wouldn't if I were you. (Threatens them with Octi's other tentacle which is spinning and aiming for Bubbles) '''Momoko and Kaoru: '(Gasps) 'Octi/Him: '''Now put down those silly weapons or Bubbles here gets punked! '''Kaoru: '''Let her go, Him! '''Octi/Him: '(Aims Octi's tentacle while it's spinning at Bubbles who is whimpering) Fine then. Say good-bye. 'Momoko: '''No, wait! '''Miyako: '(Stops whimpering) Huh? 'Momoko: '''We'll do it. '''Kaoru: '(Sighs) OK. 'Miyako: '''I'm sorry, but I have to protect Octi. (The 2 girls put down their weapons and Octi/Him has all 3 Girls in his tentacles) '''Octi/Him: '(Laughs) So you see, Powerpuff Girls. After all this time I finally have the pleasure of winning! (Laughs) (On the ground) '''Ken: '''Boy. The girls are really having a bad day. (Back with Octi/Him containing the 3 Girls in his tentacles) '''Octi/Him: '''Good. Now everyone can watch me defeat you. '''Kaoru: '''Forget it, Him. You're too weak to defeat us! (Octi/Him tightens his grip as they scream) '''Miyako: '''No, Octi. Don't do this! (Octi/Him stops) Fight it. You can go back to being your own self. (Octi/Him looks at her) (Teary-eyed while crying) Back when you were cute and cuddly and gentle. Remember? As if this is the real you. Oh, Octi. (Her tear falls down her cheek onto his tentacle as Him is screaming) '''Him: '''What is that stuff? It feels like acid! (The Girls are dropped as they land still on the building and Octi reverts back to his original size and lands in Miyako's arms) '''Miyako: '''Ahhh. I knew you'd never let mean old Him control you. (Him appears in the sky) '''Him: '''You may have won today, but you better watch it because I'll be back. (The Girls ignore Him) '''Him: '''Hey, you're not listening. At least pay attention to me. (Miyako laughs as she hugs Octi) (Back on the ground) '''Professor: '''Of course. Bubbles' tears of pure love with the perfect chemical antidote combat the evil black dust. (Back with The Girls) '''Momoko: '''That was a really dirty trick you pulled. '''Miyako: '''Yeah. You're just a big bully. '''Kaoru: '''Yeah. Lets get him, guys. '''Miyako: '''Bubbles catcher! (Encases Him in a bubble) '''Momoko: '''So go back to where you came from. (Hits Him with her yo-yo) '''Kaoru: '''Hypersonic Swing! (Hits Him into the sky with her hammer) '''Him: '''I'll be someone you haven't seen before, but I'll be back. You will just see. I will be back! (We are with The Girls in a hand pile) '''Momoko: '''Sorry if I got mad at you today. '''Miyako: '''Yeah. It was all because of Him. '''Momoko: '''We should've known. '''Kaoru: '''Yeah. We never do stuff like that to each other. '''Miyako: '''Yeah. And thanks for helping me to protect Octi, you guys. '''Poochi: '''I'm just glad it's over. (Ken sees The Mayor and Miss Bellum) '''The Mayor: '''Miss Bellum, I think we need to have a talk about loyalty. '''Miss Bellum: '''You mean what happened today with Mojo? You think I was working for him on purpose? '''The Mayor: '''It seemed like that from where I was standing. '''Miss Bellum: '''Sir, you don't understand. I was only pretending to work for him so I could sabotage his plans. But here, to make it up to you. (Shows a cake on a plate) '''The Mayor: '''Ooh. Oh, yes, of course, Miss Bellum. I knew it all along. This is why I left you in charge in the first place. '''Miss Bellum: '''I don't know, sir. '''The Mayor: '''What? No! I'm telling the truth. (As The Mayor starts to complain, The Girls laugh it off) (Episode ends)